Confirmations, Confrontations and Confessions
by FLASOK
Summary: A battle of hot and cold swirled in her mind and soon, she found her head was pounding painfully. She sat down with a groan and tried to ease her raging thoughts. This is what she got for falling in love with the Avatar. SONG FIC. ONE-SHOT R&R!


**A/N- ¿Por qué, hola a los lectores! Espero que esté todo en el estado de ánimo de una buena historia! (Translation- Why, hello there readers! I hope you're all in the mood for a good story!) No, I don't speak fluent Spanish. I used an online translator. I'm a cheater, I know. Maybe I'll do French next time. 8D So, that was your random Spanish Moment of the Day! Huzzah!**

**AHHHH! The internet is being plagued with ZUTARA! D8 WE NEED KATAANG!! I'm starting to feel I've started a Zutarian plague because there were never this many until I started writing. LOL **

**This is my fist song fic. Yay! *waves flags* It takes place somewhere between the defeat of Ozai, and Zuko's coronation. Yeah, clichéd, I know. But it can't hurt having a different take on it! The song is, You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This by Toby Keith. Yeah, I listen to country music. Go ahead and make fun of me, see if I care. The lyrics fit so well though, I couldn't resist! Besides, you don't have to hear the song, which is a plus if you don't like country! We all have different interests in the world, might as well accept that now. I'm sure you're all nice people though.**

**Aren't I the optimist and philosopher today? Aang is starting to rub off on me! XDDDD Okay, now to the story! R&R PLZUMZ!**

Confirmations, Confrontations and Confessions

_**I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time**_

Katara paced the courtyard of the palace wondering if Aang was okay. She truly believed he was ready to face Ozai considering all the training he'd been through, but a small part of her was worried if he'd ever come back. If he'd ever come back to her.

The minute she thought those last words, a funny feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. She knew exactly what that feeling meant. She'd been feeling it for a while now, especially after Ember Island when they'd talked during the intermission. That chat hadn't gone as smoothly as she planned and she shrank inside at the memory. The look of confusion on his face that she'd had to look down at her feet to ignore was burned into her mind. She'd wanted to say something to him, but she couldn't, there just weren't any words on her tongue and the ones she did have would've just made it worse. So she did the only thing she could without hurting either of them as much as she could've; she ran. She ran and left the only boy she'd ever felt she could tell anything to, the one who understood her more than herself sometimes, the one who she'd always loved and cared for as a member of her own family, behind.

Along with the strange feeling, a pang of regret settled in her stomach. She hadn't EXACTLY lied when she said she was confused, she knew how she felt about him, that was for sure, but it was the question of, could she really feel comfortable being with Aang in a relationship like that? It was that simply complicated factor and she didn't want to distract him either. She was well aware of his feelings for her thanks to the invasion and realized it was time to take some precautions to keep him on task, even if it meant avoiding conversation about the kiss like the plague. She wished she'd kissed him back later, but was also glad she didn't. UGH! Why was life for her always so complicated? It should've been as easy as kiss Aang, become his girlfriend, spend the rest of her life with him and be happy, but alas, he was the Avatar and things just didn't work out that way.

She thought of Sokka and Suki with envy. They were happy and comfortable with each other while the war was still raging. They had no idea how good they had it. Why did the boy she had feelings for have to be the world's savior? And why did she have to overreact about things like being "comfortable" about being Aang's girlfriend? It was infuriating. What was even more infuriating was that she felt incredibly selfish now. It was all so confusing and her thoughts were contradicting with each other. A battle of hot and cold swirled in her mind and soon, she found her head was pounding painfully. She sat down with a groan and tried to ease her raging thoughts. This is what she got for falling in love with the Avatar.

_**There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity  
**_

"Katara? Are you alright?" Zuko asked from beside her. Katara didn't answer right away, for she was too wrapped up in her thoughts about Aang to notice. He waited to see if she would answer him, but when she didn't, he decided to try again.

"Katara?" he asked once more. She heard him this time for some reason and turned her head in the direction of his voice. He was looking at her with a concern that she'd only seen a few times before and for some reason, it annoyed her. She must've frowned sourly because he recoiled a little.

"Did I do something?" he asked, hunching his shoulders guiltily. Katara sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"No…no you didn't do anything." she assured him, waving the subject away. Zuko blinked before sitting up straight again.

"Oh. Then, what's on your mind?" he inquired but immediately regretted it. He didn't know much about feelings and the way girls' minds worked. Now he'd probably just worked his way into a load of trouble unintentionally. It was too late to turn back now though because Katara sighed again and answered his question.

"A lot." she replied vaguely. Zuko decided he'd just leave it at that, but Katara apparently wasn't finished.

"It's just so confusing!" she exclaimed, pulling at her midnight brown locks in frustration. Zuko had no clue as to what she was talking about and that irritated _him_.

"At 'it' is…" he asked, trying to specify. Katara hung her head so her hair hid most of her face.

"Life." she replied. "I mean, if Aang wasn't the Avatar, I…"

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! This is about Aang?" he asked, trying to understand this conversation. Katara nodded sadly and Zuko rubbed the back of his neck in thought.

"Well, uh…he's going to come back, if that's what you're worried about. He's been training for this fight for a long time." he reassured, though not having much luck because Katara didn't look reassured at all.

"I appreciate the gesture Zuko, but it's not going to work unless you can bring him here and show me he's okay." she mumbled. Zuko didn't say anything, not really know WHAT to say. Seeing that he had no further input to the conversation, Katara returned to her thoughts. _Him coming back isn't the ONLY thing I'm worried about,_ she thought to herself.

Crazy things started to plant themselves in her head against her will. She pictured Aang coming back, happy and cheerful as usual and she'd run over and just kiss him full on the lips in front of everyone. Then he'd tell her he loved her, she'd return it, and they'd live happily ever after. These thoughts were a little shocking to her. But it wasn't the situation itself that made her heart beat faster, it was that these crazy ideas weren't all that crazy.

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around**_

It was well into midnight when Zuko pointed out the airship flying towards the palace grounds. It seemed miniscule at first, but as the minutes ticked by at a painstakingly slow pace, it gradually grew larger until it was landing in a very ungraceful manner in the courtyard.

The ship damaged the stone underneath with its weight and the tip smashed into one of the rooftops. Other than that, only minor damage was done.

"Oops, sorry about the crash landing." Sokka apologized to Zuko who shrugged in a meh-I'll-get-it-later way. The warrior limped out with the help of Toph and Suki. The minute Katara saw his broken leg, she rushed over to her brother, water at the ready, Aang forgotten for the time being.

"Sokka! What happened to your leg?" she demanded, kneeling on the ground to start working on it.

"I'm glad to see you to Katara." he responded, ignoring her question. Katara had temporarily forgotten about Aang what with all the Sokka's Broken Leg drama, but the second she heard him shout her name ecstatically, obviously overjoyed to see she was okay, she immediately dropped everything and snapped her head up to see Aang jogging towards her.

"Aang!" she shouted, getting off the ground and running towards him. She hadn't been able to do much about Sokka's leg anyway.

The two met in a warm embrace and started saying incoherent things in each other's shoulders. Eventually, they realized explanations were useless and they just hugged each other silently.

"What happened?" he asked, breaking the silence and pulling back from the hug. "Did you beat Azula? Sokka told me you went off with Zuko to try and stop her."

"Yeah, everything went fine. Azula won't be a threat anymore." she replied, smiling at him, but not meeting his eyes still having trouble getting over her awkward feelings around him.

"I'm glad everything's okay. I'm glad YOU'RE okay. I was really worried about you." he confessed shyly. Katara giggled a little.

"Same here. I'm so proud of you Aang. How do you feel? I know you didn't want to kill Ozai…" she started, but Aang interrupted.

"Katara, I didn't kill him." he told her, grinning excitedly. Katara blinked in surprise before her expression turned to that of concern.

"You mean, he's still out there?" she asked, hoping desperately the answer was no. If it was yes, everything they had worked for was for nothing.

"No, he's not a danger anymore. I took his bending away." he replied. Again, Katara blinked in surprise.

"How…what…you…" she tried to say, her smile growing bigger every second. Finding that she couldn't say anything, she just hugged him again. He gladly embraced her once more, ignoring the aching in his muscles from the fight. Nothing as silly as that mattered right now.

When she released him, she quickly leaned in a placed a firm kiss on his lips, surprising them both. Katara had no idea what had come over her exactly, but whatever it was, she liked and she closed her eyes, parting her lips ever so slightly against his. Aang, equally surprised, but overjoyed, and surrendered his own mind, closed his eyes, completely forgetting where he was. It was one of those rare times he would enjoy being lost.

_**They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do maybe kiss me again**_

Everyone else watched from a few meters away with either shocked faces, or knowing smiles. Zuko and Suki seemed to be the only one's taken by surprise. Sokka and Toph just watched with the, I-knew-this-was-coming expression.

"I'm surprised you're not mad, Sokka." Toph commented. Sokka just shrugged, still watching the couple.

"I don't really see a reason to be mad. I'm happy for Katara." he admitted. At this, Suki squeezed his arm affectionately.

"You're a good brother." she told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He grinned goofily at her.

"Am I a good boyfriend too?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Suki giggled and placed a kiss on his lips in answer to his question.

Aang and Katara finally pulled away from each other when air started to become a necessity.

"I love you." they breathed at the same time and upon hearing it, they both smiled at each other.

Aang would have asked if Katara was still confused, but he already knew his answer. Instead, he leaned his head forward until their foreheads were touching. Her skin was cool against his burning skin.

"So, does this mean…" he asked, his voice trailing off, not needing say the rest. Katara smiled a little wider.

"Yes." she answered before kissing him again, unable to resist the building temptation that had began the second they'd parted. She loved the feel of his soft, sweet lips under hers and felt her own lips tingle upon contact with them. She was hopelessly addicted. Just by kissing him, she knew that she'd been hiding and holding back something that she'd wanted desperately this whole time. And now, she felt unbelievably free.

_**Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know**_

Aang silently rejoiced to himself, happy to finally know how Katara, the love of his life, felt about him. She loved him. SHE loved him. She LOVED him. She loved HIM. No matter which way he said it, it still felt like he was dreaming. The only thing that told him it was reality were her lips moving against his.

He'd never felt quite this way before. It had never felt like this when he'd kissed her, though that was probably because she'd never kissed back. Now he didn't have to worry about that. The world was safe, and she was safe. Worrying just wasn't an option anymore.

**A/N- Okay, you should know that I didn't use the whole song. Besides, the rest was just a repeat anyway. I had too much fun writing this. LOL**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that. It was fun to write. I hope you all took notes on Sokka too. I've read far too many fanfictions where he's chasing after Aang yelling death threats or he's some serious, overprotective guy. That would be wrong. Sokka uses Katara and Aang's relationship as fuel for his never-ending jokes and he trusts Aang. I mean, they ARE best friends.**

**Alright, reviews! Come on people, reviews are equivalent to cookies for me! Let's hear 'em! **_****_


End file.
